Mati Lampu
by Marchioness Phantomhive
Summary: Republish. Ciel yang rumahnya mati lampu. Terpaksa ia menginap di rumah Lizzy. Apa yang menunggunya?


**Mati Lampu**

**By: Marchioness Phantomhive**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji milik Toboso Yana-sensei**

**Rate: T**

* * *

Cerita diambil di zaman sekarang (abad 21). Sebastian, Claude, dll semuanya seumuran dengan Ciel. Setting di Jakarta, Indonesia. Lizzy adalah otaku, Ciel seorang gamer, Sebastian penggemar kebersihan dan perfeksionis, Alois dan Claude penggemar horror, Paula dan Mey Rin (lumayan suka horror) penggemar novel _romance_, Hannah penggemar artis barat dan feminim (sekaligus garang dan _jutek_), Bard mesum, sekaligus _playboy_, Finny penggemar tanaman dan hewan. Maaf, karakternya berubah drastis. Terinspirasi dari kejadian sehari-hari. Selamat menikmati! :D

* * *

**Bab 1: Pergi ke Rumah Keluarga Midford**

Plek!

"Kyaaa!"

"Wuah! Mati lampu!"

"Ayah! Ibu! Kalian di mana?" Bruak! "Aduh! Kurang ajar! Benda apa ini?"

"Ciel? Ciel, kau sudah turun?"

"Iya-" Bruk! "Ah! Menyebalkan!"

Keributan kecil terjadi di rumah Keluarga Phantomhive. Penyebabnya adalah listrik mati di kelurahan tempat tinggal mereka. Sepertinya sudah tiba giliran pemadaman listrik di kota Jakarta Utara dan Pusat. Banyak yang lupa bahwa pemadaman akan terjadi di kedua kota itu, salah satunya adalah Keluarga Phantomhive. Sang kepala keluarga, Vincent Phantomhive sedang meraba-raba gudang yang terletak di sebelah garasi rumah, mencari senter yang sudah lama ia pasok energinya. Sedangkan di dalam rumah, Rachel Phantomhive, istri sang kepala keluarga dan anak semata wayangnya, Ciel Phantomhive, meringkuk di ruang tamu. Mereka tidak di duduk di sofa, takut menabrak meja atau televisi. Keadaan saat itu gelap gulita, ditambah sudah pukul tujuh malam. Rachel ketakutan dan memeluk Ciel dengan gemetar, sedangkan Ciel menggerutu sebal, sesekali menghela napas panjang. Baru saja ia menjalankan tugas pertamanya saat ia bermain game barunya, SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online, tiba-tiba listrik mati. Ciel hanya dapat menahan dongkol di dalam hati. Ditambah, rumahnya tidak memiliki _genset_. Baginya, pemadaman listrik itu bagaikan neraka dalam dunia.

"Tidak apa-apa nak…" gumam Rachel parau, "ibu masih di sini."

"Itu kalimatku," kata Ciel sambil mendengus.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rachel parau.

Ciel terdiam sebentar. Haruskah ia menceritakan kedongkolannya? Ia memilih bercerita, demi melepas kedongkolan yang bercokol kuat di hatinya. "Karena pemadaman listrik, game yang baru saja kumainkan mati."

Rachel menatap putranya dengan tatapan iba sekaligus marah, "Manfaatkan waktumu untuk belajar, nak. Sebentar lagi ulangan umum semester 1. Kau tahu, kalau ulangan umum di Weston tidak mudah."

Institute of Weston adalah sebuah sekolah bergengsi yang 9/10 muridnya merupakan warga negara asing. Kebanyakan muridnya adalah warga negara Eropa. Yang kedua adalah Amerika. Sisanya adalah warga negara Asia Timur, Singapura, dan Indonesia sendiri. Kurikulum untuk SMP tinggi, setara dengan kurikulum universitas di Singapura. Walaupun beberapa muridnya bukan warga kelas ekonomi ke atas, institusi ini akan memberikan beasiswa dan mengirimkan muridnya ke luar negeri, contohnya Edward Midford. Ekonomi keluarganya adalah kelas menengah, sehingga ia mengambil beasiswa untuk meringankan biaya keluarganya. Pelaksanaan peraturan juga ketat dan sanksi yang ada juga berat. Tidak sembarang orang dapat masuk ke institusi ini.

'Lagi-lagi,' kata Ciel dalam hati. Ia sudah tahu bahwa ibunya akan berkata seperti ini.

"Ibu, aku berada di peringkat pertama. Ibu tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan terus berada di peringkat pertama, membuat ayah dan ibu bangga."

Rachel tersenyum, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ibu inginkan. Tetapi, kalau kau sudah dapat mengatur waktumu, ayah dan ibu sudah senang."

Diam-diam Ciel sedikit tersipu. Ia bangga orang tuanya berkata seperti. Tak lama, terdengar derit pintu terbuka dan muncul cahaya terang dan sosok pria kelelahan dan kotor akibat debu-debu yang menempel di wajah dan pakaiannya.

"Rachel, Ciel!" katanya, "kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Kenapa harus bertanya seperti itu?" balas Ciel.

"Seperti biasa, sinis," sindir Vincent sambil tersenyum jenaka. Ciel hanya berwajah datar (Kalau dilihat seperti merajuk). Rachel mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan membersihkan wajah suaminya.

"Ciel, kau sudah mandi?" tanya Vincent yang selesai dibersihkan wajahnya.

Ciel tersentak, "Belum."

Kedua orang tuanya mendesah. Anak mereka yang sudah berusia 13 tahun ini memang penggemar sejati game. Mereka pun berpikir, mencari tempat di mana mereka dan anak mereka bisa mandi.

"Ayo ke tempat Alexis," kata Vincent tiba-tiba. Segera saja, Rachel dan Ciel menoleh ke arahnya. Rachel menatap suaminya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar, sedangkan Ciel menatap ayahnya dengan wajah bersemu merah. "Ti-tidak usah seperti itu," katanya parau karena kaget sekaligus kebingungan melihat wajah kedua orang yang menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita bersiap-siap!" kata Rachel senang. Ia pun berdiri dan mengajak suaminya untuk ikut.

"Ciel, ambil senter ini. 5 menit lagi turun ke garasi, ya. Kita akan menginap untuk sementara di rumah Keluarga Midford. Karena besok hari Minggu, jadi tidak masalah," kata Vincent panjang lebar sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Ciel mengangguk sekali dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Vincent sempat melihat wajah Ciel yang bertambah merah hingga ke telinganya. Seakan-akan tercerahkan, Vincent terkekeh kecil dan berjalan mengejar istrinya yang sudah berada di ambang pintu kamar mereka.

.

Tok! Tok!

"Ya?" terdengar suara berat dari balik pintu rumah. Keluarga Phantomhive yang sudah membawa perlengkapan menginap-semalam berbaris di depan pintu. Vincent menjawab, "Ini keluarga Phantomhive!"

Pintu langsung terbuka dengan cepat, menampakkan pria tinggi dengan rambut pirang dan mata hijau safirnya, janggut pendek yang dipotong rapi ikut melengkapi kewibawaan pria itu. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan panjang, celana kain hitam, serta kaus kaki abu-abu. Segera saja senyum ramah tersungging di wajahnya dan ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat Vincent.

"Kakak! Selamat datang! Ayo masuk!" sapanya ramah. Ia mengangguk ramah kepada Rachel dan tersenyum kepada Ciel.

"Terima kasih," balas Vincent ramah.

"Frances ada?" tanya Rachel antusias.

"Ada," jawab Alexis ramah. Bagi Alexis, kedua orang di depannya sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri. Dalam hatinya ia berharap Ciel menikah dengan Lizzy saat dewasa. Ia akan menjadi bagian dari kedua orang yang ia idolakan sejak ia masih SD.

Ciel terpaku pada rak sepatu. Berpasang-pasang sepatu yang juga berbagai jenis berjejer rapi. Setahu Ciel, Keluarga Midford jarang membeli sesuatu. Sepatu-sepatu itu bukan milik Keluarga Midford, tetapi ia merasa pernah melihat beberapa orang atau seseorang memakai sepatu-sepatu itu. Ciel memutuskan untuk membiarkan saja pikirannya.

Alexis mengajak keluarga Phantomhive ke dalam ruang keluarga. Ketiga orang dewasa yang sedang berjalan itu bercakap-cakap santai tentang teman-teman lama mereka, disertai dengan kekehan kecil. Ciel memperhatikan sekitarnya. Tidak ada yang berubah semenjak terakhir ia berkunjung. Foto-foto yang dipajang bertambah. Edward Midford, kakak Lizzy sedang ke luar negeri menuntut ilmu di University of Cambridge.

'kembali ke kampung halaman, ya?' pikir Ciel saat melihat foto kelulusan Edward dengan Alexis, Frances, dan Lizzy berdiri di sampingnya.

Ciel berjalan santai sambil sesekali mendengar percakapan ketiga orang dewasa di depannya. Ketiga alumni SMP Weston itu tengah mengenang kejadian Blue Miracle yang tokoh utamanya adalah Vincent. Ia juga mendapati bahwa ayah dan ibunya dulu bersaing untuk mendapatkan peringkat, sampai kejadian di perkemahan musim panas yang penuh asmara. Ciel mendengus melihat wajah orang tuanya yang merah. Mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu keluarga. Ciel berangan-angan akan mendapati Lizzy yang sedang duduk dengan ibunya menonton Kompas TV, channel kesukaan Lizzy yang kedua setelah Animax. Kalau tidak salah, program TV kesukaan Lizzy adalah The Underground City yang tayang setiap hari Selasa pukul 20.00. Membayangkan dirinya duduk di sebelah Lizzy sambil menyesap teh hangat buatan Bibi Frances dan menonton TV bersama Lizzy membuatnya bersemu merah. Hanya saja, pemandangan tak terduga akan ia dapatkan setelah menginjakkan kaki di ruang keluarga.

.

"Lama sekali kau, Ciel!"

Keributan terjadi di ruang keluarga. Segerombolan anak tengah bercengkerama di tengah ruangan yang dialasi karpet. Meja kaca yang biasanya menempati karpet itu dipindahkan ke sudut ruangan. Vincent dan Rachel hanya tertawa melihat keadaan ini, sama seperti Alexis yang tersenyum. Ciel berbeda. Ekspresinya seperti melihat dunia runtuh, kebahagiaan yang sudah ia perjuangkan hilang seluruhnya. Yang dimaksudkan kebahagiaan milik Ciel adalah angan-angan ruang tamunya yang menyejukkan. Wajahnya yang menyiratkan dunia-runtuh-digantikan-dengan-neraka-paling-dalam itu membuat dua teman laki-laki sekelasnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ada apa, pendek?" tanya seorang laki-laki berwajah sadis dengan rambut pirang dan iris bagaikan langit cerah. Temannya yang beriris emas dan memiliki rambut ungu toska terkekeh-kekeh. Wajahnya terkesan kaku dan memakai kacamata persegi dengan gagang putih. Mereka adalah Alois Trancy dan Claude Faustus. Alois adalah remaja laki-laki yang berwajah sadis dan Claude adalah remaja laki-laki yang berwajah kaku. Ciel yang hampir tersulut emosinya mendengus getir, yang disambut dengan kekehan puas dari kedua temannya yang jahil dan menyebalkan.

"Ciel! Selamat datang!" teriak seorang gadis. Ciel langsung mencari sumber suara itu. Alois dan Claude tersenyum penuh arti, tepatnya menyeringai karena mendapat kelinci percobaan baru. Yang berteriak adalah Lizzy, gadis manis dengan rambut ikal pirang dan beriris hijau safir. Lizzy sedang berdebat dengan Finny pemahaman tentang hewan-hewan ternak yang Lizzy dapat dari anime baru popular: _Gin no Saji_. Alois dan Claude yang duduk di dekat kedua orang itu bersiul-siul menyebalkan. Ciel sedikit sebal dengan kedekatan Finny dan Lizzy, sekaligus perlakuan Alois dan Claude. Ia mendekati Lizzy dan bergabung untuk mendengarkan, sekaligus mengawasi gerak-gerik Finny. Tas perlengkapan menginap-semalamnya ia letakkan di dekat meja kaca di sudut, bersamaan dengan tas-tas milik teman-temannya dan juga milik orang tuanya. Paula, Mey Rin, Hannah, dan Bard sedang bergosip masalah seputar sekolah dan para muridnya.

"Kau datang juga, _obocchama_," gumam seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba dibalik punggung Ciel.

"Uwaa!" Ciel langsung berbalik. Lizzy terkikik melihat Ciel yang kaget oleh tingkah Sebastian yang lumayan jahil. Tiba-tiba Ciel sadar dirinya dipanggil _obocchama_. Ia menatap Sebastian dengan pandangan menyeramkan.

"Kau tadi memanggilku apa?" tanya Ciel dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Sebastian tersenyum simpul dan menjawab, "O-boc-cha-ma."

"APA?!" Teriak Ciel dengan kerasnya. Lizzy dan Finny tertawa-tawa melihat kedua temannya.

"Harus kuulang?" keluh Sebastian dengan ekspresi dan nada bosan sekaligus merendahkan. Ciel menggeram rendah. Menghadapi temannya yang satu ini memang sulit. Lizzy menyentuh tangan Ciel dan menatapnya lembut.

"Duduklah, jangan bertengkar!" pintanya dengan manis. Ciel yang luluh melihat Lizzy langsung duduk bersila di sebelahnya. Alois, Claude, Sebastian, dan Finny berusaha keras menahan tawa. Sebastian merangkak ke sudut ruangan dan memukul-mukul lantai. Alois dan Claude menahan tawa mereka dengan menutup mulut mereka sekuat tenaga dan mereka berulang kali membungkuk dan menegapkan tubuh mereka. Finny berbaring di lantai sambil menendang kakinya dan meninju udara. Tak tahan mereka menahan tawa yang mungkin akan meledak. Lizzy menatap mereka dengan bingung, sedangkan Ciel masih terpesona dengan Lizzy. Mereka menikmati suasana rileks itu.

"Di mana Lau, Ran Mao, Soma, dan Agni? Aku juga tidak maliat si kembar tiga," kata Ciel sambil menoleh ke kiri dan kanan.

"Kau lupa?" tangkis Alois. Claude melanjutkan, "Mereka adalah warga yang ekonominya kelas menengah ke atas. Kau mengharapkan mereka datang ke sini seperti kita? Itu akan menjadi penghinaan seumur hidup bagi mereka."

"Tidak mungkin sampai seperti itu," kata Ciel dengan wajah pendapatmu-tak-masuk-akal, "setahuku, Soma dan Agni adalah orang-orang bodoh yang terlalu percaya pada tali persahabatan. Tidak mungkin mereka akan berpikir sejauh itu."

Lizzy tersenyum manis kepada Ciel. Langsung saja semburat merah muncul lagi di pipi pucat Ciel. "Ciel perhatian sekali, ya."

"Tidak begitu!" kata Ciel parau.

Alois dan Claude menahan tawa mereka yang malah berubah menjadi suara membuang angin. Segera saja seluruh ruangan menoleh kepada mereka dan tertawa keras. Kegaduhan di ruang tamu Midford terasa menyenangkan dan cepat. Tak lama, jarum menujukkan pukul delapan malam.

"Pukul delapan!" Lizzy memekik girang. Ia segera mengambil remote TV dan menyalakan TV.

Segera saja terpampang prolog program kesukaan Lizzy, The Underground City. Sekarang, sudah dimulai seri keduanya, yang menceritakan tentang _Freemason_, tukang kayu professional di Eropa yang secara rahasia membantu memprakarsai kemerdekaan Amerika dari jajahan Eropa. Bard yang berasal dari Negeri Paman Sam ini menonton dengan serius. Ada beberapa saat ia terkesima. Acara TVini juga menyimpan beberapa fakta yang baru terkuak. Ciel dan Sebastian juga menonton dengan serius. Mungkin itu dapat menjadi ilmu baru dan membantu meningkatkan peringkat mereka. Ciel dan Sebastian bersaing untuk mendapatkan peringkat pertama di sekolah, wajar kalau mereka sangat tertarik dengan ilmu baru. Paula, Mey Rin, dan Hannah tampak bosan dengan acara yang mereka tonton. Finny, Alois, dan Claude hanya diam menonton. Wajah mereka sedater ubin lantai di bawah karpet. Pukul sembilan malam. Acara telah selesai. Ciel, Lizzy, Sebastian, dan Bard menatap televisi dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Sebagian dari yang tersisa sudah terbuai dalam alam bawah sadar mereka. Sebagian dari yang lain berusaha menahan kantuk dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuka mata. Orang-orang dewasa yang hanya berwajah datar dan ada yang mengelus-mengelus kakinya, menggantikan rasa gatal yang ada.

"Baik, waktunya tidur!" kata Alexis sambil menepuk tangannya. Frances hampir menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Alexis, setengah sadar. "Bagi yang belum mandi, silakan menikmati permandian ala Jepang di lantai 3. Yang lain boleh tidur di kamar tamu-"

"Tidak perlu! Yang perempuan dapat tidur di kamarku, sedangkan yang laki-laki dapat tidur di kamar kakak! Betul, 'kan?" sergah Lizzy segera dan menoleh ke arah teman-temannya meminta dukungan. Langsung saja permintaan itu disambut dengan anggukan mantap seluruh remaja yang ada di ruangan itu. "Lagipula, kami dapat menggelar kasur dan tidur bersama. Kamarku dan kakak juga luas, kurasa cukup untuk memuat orang sebanyak ini."

"Baiklah, terserah kalian saja," kata Alexis, "tapi usahakan untuk tidak membuat dentuman. Koleksi baju zirahku bisa rusak atau jatuh karenanya."

"Begitu juga dengan koleksi _dishware_ yang kupunya. Hati-hati ya!" kata Frances. Ia pun berjalan gontai mengikuti suaminya menuju kamar tidur mereka.

"Kami mandi dulu," kata Vincent sambil menggenggam tangan Rachel dan pergi menuju tangga. Cel menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan wajah merah menahan malu, yang lain hanya terkekeh kecil atau menutup mulutnya dengan wajah memerah. Lalu mereka mengikuti Lizzy menuju lantai 2. Mereka melalui tangga yang sama dengan yang dilalui Vincent dan Rachel. Kamar Edward dan Lizzy bersebelahan. Mereka memisahkan diri. Tas yang anak laki-laki bawa mereka jatuhkan dengan ugal-ugalan. Lalu mereka menggelar kasur di kamar untuk sebagian dari mereka yang tidur di bawah masing-masing dan melempar diri mereka asal-asalan. Ciel, Finny, dan Alois berada di kasur atas, sedangkan Sebastian, Claude, dan Bard berada di kasur bawah. Finny yang berada paling dekat dengan meja lampu langsung menyalakan AC. Setelah itu, mereka terdiam cukup lama hingga Bard berkomentar,

"Kakak laki-laki Lizzy eksentrik, ya?"

"Jangan katakan itu di depan Lizzy. Bisa-bisa kau dipenggal dengan pedang olehnya," timpal Ciel dengan malas.

Keluarga Midford adalah kumpulan orang-orang _otaku_. Ya, orang tua Lizzy dan Edward tidak dapat dikatakan sebagai _otaku_, tapi mereka sudah dapat dikatakan terobsesi seperti Lizzy dan Edward dalam suatu hal. Alexis kolektor artefak sejarah Jepang. Frances kolektor perabotan Jepang dan dishware dari belahan dunia. Edward _otaku_ game, segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan game ia kumpulkan, mulai dari poster hingga figurine dan cosplay. Lizzy adalah murni _otaku _budaya Jepang, terutama anime, manga, dan J-Pop. Poster, figurine, cosplay, _merchandise_ anime, komik dalam bentuk elektronik dan cetakan, anime dalam USB dan CD original juga lengkap. Semua konser dan festival-festival ia datangi. Ia bahkan memesan _prototype _"Manuever 3D Gear" Scale 1/1 langsung dari Jepang dengan segala pengamannya yang total beratnya 15 kg. Kostum cosplay Lizzy dan Edward di sebuah ruangan khusus. Ruangan itu sudah ¾ penuh dengan kostum yang mereka beli maupun buat dengan tangan sendiri. Belum pajangan yang ada di kamar tidur mereka. Sedangkan koleksi milik orang tua mereka diletakkan di sebuah ruangan yang lebih luas dan baru setengah penuh.

"Tapi, lihat. Pedang, pistol, dan poster-poster game yang keren sekaligus mengerikan itu terlalu banyak. Mataku sampai sakit melihatnya," kata Bard sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Setahuku, kamar Lizzy lebih parah," kata Alois.

"Apa yang kau tahu?" tantang Ciel.

"Kau tidak melihat sekilas?" tukas Claude sinis, "dinding kamarnya hampir ditutupi oleh poster dan hanya menyisakan sedikit ruang untuk wallpaper di dinding yang berhadapan dengan kasur tidurnya. Belum lagi walpapernya itu gambar orang yang mirip dengan tokoh anime. Kaca meja riasnya memantulkan dinding di belakang tempat tidur, mengerikan penuh poster."

"Setidaknya ini lebih baik," kata Sebastian yang sedari tadi terbaring sambil memejamkan mata, sama seperti Bard dan Finny yang sudah tertidur.

"Mereka tidak menggosok gigi? Menjijikkan," gumam Sebastian dan Claude hampir bersamaan.

"Sudahlah! Kapan ya orang tuaku selesai mandi? Aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur," kata Ciel pada diri sendiri.

Seakan menjawabnya, pintu dibuka. Muncul dua orang yang memakai pakaian tidur. Vincent dan Rachel muncul sambil berkata, "Kami sudah selesai, siapa yang mau mandi?"

Langsung, semua yang masih sadar melompat dan berlari keluar pintu, meninggalkan yang sudah tertidur dan Vincent bersama Rachel.

.

"Kamarmu mengerikan, Lizzy," kata Hannah sambil mencibir. Paula dan Mey Rin terkesima melihat kamar Lizzy.

Kamar yang sangat luas itu sebenarnya tidak akan terlihat penuh, jika saja pemiliknya tidak meletakkan hal-hal aneh, seperti lemari kaca untuk memajang figurine, dua lemari besar berisi komik-komik bahasa Indonesia dengan beberapa bahasa Jepang dan majalah Animonstar dari edisi perdana sampai yang paling akhir. Belum lagi poster-poster yang menempel di 3 dinding kecuali dinding yang berhadapan dengan kasur. Lemari besar tempat meletakkan pakaian hanya terisi seperempatnya. Kasur Lizzy memiliki 2 tingkat. Yang bawah dapat ditarik keluar dan ditiduri oleh dua orang atau lebih, saking besarnya kasur Lizzy. AC kamar sudah dinyalakan. Poster-poster yang ditempel di dinding membuat Mey Rin, Paula, dan bahkan Hannah tersipu. Sebagiannya adalah tokoh laki-laki anime dengan _fan service_ dan ketampanan tingkat tinggi, contohnya Diabolic Lovers, Free!, Brothers Conflict, dan lain-lain. Paula, Mey Rin, dan Hannah menjerit keras dengan wajah merah padam saat melihat poster Free! di mana terdapat Makoto dan Rei. Haruka menjadi pusat perhatian mereka dan Nagisa dielu-elukan sebagai laki-laki paling manis di dunia ini. Begitu juga dengan poster anime lain yang memiliki fan service yang tinggi. Sisanya adalah poster-poster anime genre action dan adventure seperti Naruto, Fairy Tail, Shingeki no Kyojin, 07 Ghost, Pandora Hearts, dan masih banyak lagi. Di meja belajarnya, terdapat sebuah computer dengan headphone, sekotak USB, sebuah hard disk, setumpuk CD, dan printer di atasnya. Buku-buku berserakan di meja itu dan di sudut meja ada kotak tepat meletakkan alat tulis. Tas sekolah Lizzy bertengger di sebelah meja belajar Lizzy. Semuanya tertata rapi kecuali buku-buku di meja karena Lizzy baru selesai belajar saat tamu-tamu datang dan lupa membereskannya. Tidak lupa meja rias yang tergabung dengan lemari pakaian.

"Letakkan tas kalian di dalam lemari pakaian. Banyak ruang kosong."

Setelah meletakkan tas mereka di lemari Lizzy yang sebagiannya dapat dijadikan tempat persembunyian saat bermain petak umpet, mereka mengerubungi computer Lizzy untuk menonton Free! sambil menunggu anak laki-laki mandi. Terdengar jeritan dan umpatan-umpatan. Hanya dengan 1 episode, mereka semua sudah menjadi tomat segar. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada orang yang mengetuk pintu. Mey Rin yang menyadari pertama kali langsung membuka pintu dan melihat Sebastian berdiri di hadapannya. Langsung saja wajah Sebastian bersemu merah. Telinga dan leher Mey Rin ikut menjadi merah padam.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Mey Rin masih dengan wajah tomatnya.

Sebastian berdeham, "Kami sudah selesai. Silakan menggunakan kamar mandi. Kami juga sudah mengisi bak mandi. Maaf mengganggu."

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Mey Rin sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "terima kasih sudah memberi tahu."

Pintu ditutup sebelum Sebastian membalas ucapannya. Mey Rind an yang lain langsung menyiapkan alat mandi dan berlari ke atas.

.

"Enaknya!"

Anak perempuan sudah siap untuk tidur. Rambut mereka sudah dikeringkan dan mereka sudah gosok gigi. Lizzy memakai gaun tidur putih. Paula mengenakan pakaian tidur lengan dan celana panjang, ditambah motif kelinci di sekitarnya. Mey Rin mengenakan pakaian tidur lengan dan celana pendek, sedikit feminim dan bermotif bunga mawar merah dan putih. Paula mengenakan _short_ yang tidak terlalu ketat dan pakaian tanpa lenganberwarnaputih.

"Sebelum tidur, main 't or d', yuk!" kata Hannah.

"Boleh! Aku juga penasaran dengan apa yang nanti akan dipilih!" kata Paula, "cerita memalukan masing-masing orang!"

"Terserah kau!" kata Hannah, "ayo _gambreng_ terlebih dahulu. Hom-"

Plek!

"Aaaaa!"

"Mati lampukah?"

"Sepertinya, gensetnya harus dinyalakan lagi."

"Di mana letak gensetnya?"

"Di ruang bawah tanah."

Seketika, semuanya terdiam. Paula dan Mey Rin yang tidur di kasur bawah saling berpelukan, gemear ketakutan. Hannah menoleh ke kirinya. Walaupun dalam kegelapan, ia tahu Lizzy berada di sisi kirinya. Wajahnya pucat. Saat itu, aura ketakutan memenuhi mereka semua.

"Kudengar, ruang bawah tanah rumah ini angker," kata Paula yang hampir seperti bisikan mengerikan.

"Seorang gadis dibunuh di ruang bawah tanah. Kepalanya dipenggal dan digantung. Bagian tulang tapis dihantam dengan kapak, yang juga membuat pipi dan hidungnya hancur. Kondisinya mengenaskan. Tubuhnya tidak ditemukan. Sudah dilacak hingga berbulan-bulan dan tidak ditemukan. Lalu, ruang bawah tanahnya dibeton dan dicat menjadi ruangan biasa. Seperti sekarang."

Paula, Mey Rin, dan Hannah menjerit ketakutan sekaligus mengerikan. Mereka harus ke tempat itu demi menyalakan lampu kamar?

.

**-Bersambung-**

* * *

Yak, chap 1 selesai! Saya ngerjain fict ini sambil mikir 'Apa nanti respon yang baca jelek ya? Sadiskah rumornya?' ahaha. Jangan marah karena saya make beberapa anime yang lagi beken di Indonesia. Rumah saya mati lampu juga waktu saya dapet insiprasi *wahaha*. Moga-moga menghibur orang-orang! Banyak yang mau saya omongin, tapi nanti terlalu panjang. Makasih udah mau baca! Review?


End file.
